


all the lights that lead the way are blinding

by hikaristudio



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Genre: Angst Kissing, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Missing Scene, the hurt/comfort is more of the emotional h/c variety
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 04:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20147308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikaristudio/pseuds/hikaristudio
Summary: She didn’t know when it was that Geiz had slipped into her life that she looked at him in the middle of the field and her hands itched to pull him away. Perhaps it was a debt she thought she owed him that she remembered how Geiz was her guide that he didn’t walk around her like she was glass because she had no memories of her past.





	all the lights that lead the way are blinding

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lucybeetle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucybeetle/gifts).

> title from zella day's cover of wonderwall; a missing scene between tsukoyomi and geiz, shortly after woz's betrayal of the resistance group

The thing about Geiz that no one realized, and no one ever would, is just how much he’d been hurting. Oh, they all had, between running from Oma Zi-O, and the fatigue of constantly looking over shoulders and each other because there were spies was starting to wear. This hurt was closer because it came from someone they’d considered a friend, that Woz had sold them out this last time. It happened so fast, she barely processed what happened, that in one moment she was going through last minute instructions to the scouts and then the earth split around them. 

Woz had deliberately sent out scouts to be used as target practice and a sign to the resistance of what happened to those who disobeyed and among them, Geiz’s brother. 

She hadn’t realized it either, until she saw the blur at the corner of her eye, Woz striding towards the demon king, that the pieces fell together in her head. She was more wary than the others of their surroundings, arriving to the resistance with just a few scratches on her hands and memories that were harder to put together than the pieces of the locks they salvaged to guard their meager food supplies, but she hadn’t expected Woz to be a double agent. Maybe someone else, but not him, especially when he’d taken her and Geiz into his confidence and planned with them. A hysterical bubble of laughter pricked at the back of her throat, the inappropriateness of the situation burning through her mind as she realized he was a better liar than any of them realized.

She didn’t know when it was that Geiz had slipped into her life that she looked at him in the middle of the field and her hands itched to pull him away. Perhaps it was a debt she thought she owed him that she remembered how Geiz was her guide that he didn’t walk around her like she was glass because she had no memories of her past. He was a bit prickly and reserved, and he didn’t trust her at first either, but he sat with her when they had quarantined her for the beginning of her arrival, unsure if she was a spy sent from the demon king to scatter the rest of the resistance. He was all blunt edges and barely restrained ferocity, and he watched her back even after the first quarantine in case the paranoia the others had against her finally won out.

But it wasn’t a debt that explained why she felt bound to him or why she felt safer around him, but she worked hard during their rankings. What others saw as an unbending captain, she saw someone who needed to maintain some semblance of order and she’d dutifully fallen in line as his lieutenant - Geiz wasn’t an easy boy to crack, and putting in a mask of steel was a lot easier than letting himself succumb to the bleakness of their reality. If what he needed was order, she needed a purpose, if not to find out what the missing parts of her memory were, then to figure out how to survive in this new world. 

  


But the big part of it - that she didn’t want the others to know - is that she’d become his lieutenant because he’d been angry before he was hurt now, and something about his fury sparked something in her; call it revolutionary spirit or something else, but she’d follow Geiz into hell to stop the demon king to restore them all towards a world where they didn’t have to cower. 

It broke her heart seeing him kneel in the field, a sentinel by his brother’s body even though they both knew that she had to drag him away soon, that they couldn’t come back for him because it wouldn’t be safe here. She did it anyway, forcibly pulling him even though she was met with little resistance. The tight band of anger that held him back finally snapped and she was left with the remains of a boy who’d seen his brother sacrificed for nothing. 

“Geiz,” she shook him as they walked, wanting the fire back and not the shell. “Geiz!” She smacked him with the back of her palm. Still nothing. She’d walked him into a shelter they had further away, away from the others and framed his face in her hands as she leaned forward to press a furious kiss against his lips. Foolishly hoping she could somehow give him strength, it was just a peck, but she held him tight there until something gave. His own hands reached up to her face, and he pressed back, the kiss an imitation of one. Still, he pulled away from her and blinked. 

“Sorry,” she said, pulling him behind her. “You were moving but you weren’t...here, and we need to go.”

“My brother,” he made towards the other way, tugging away from her, but she held fast. 

“We can’t,” she said, shaking her head. “We need to go.” Something inside of him died that day with his brother out there, but he held onto her hand. She lead them through the maze of the cave that they found themselves in, working to make some underground tunnels to move without attracting attention. She didn’t even realize it, but her own face felt wet as they went deeper, remembering the path that would lead them to their base. The base, she froze, would be compromised, as would others because Woz knew of them and he could lead the demon king. 

“What is it?” Geiz said by her ear, bringing her back to their location. 

“We’ll need to start over,” she shook her head, as if by shaking she could erase the afternoon. “I don’t know who else saw that Woz was there and working with the demon king but we’ll need to alert everyone that the bases aren’t safe. He saw the maps.” His presence behind her moved as he nodded and walked forward. 

“Tsukoyomi, I -,” he said as she hastily cleaned her face with the inside of her coat. 

“Yeah?” It was selfish, her kiss earlier, something that she’d been wanting to do but could never find the bravery to find it. To do it after his brother died and Woz betrayed them felt like she was making a mockery of it. But he was solid ground, and she needed him to stay together because if not, she would crack and it was all too much, but the apocalypse never once would give a damn about any of them. 

“That kiss you know we can’t,” he began and shook his head. “I’m sorry but it’s,” he gestured above them.

“I know,” she said, looking at their hands still. Geiz, despite his warning, still held hers and stroked the top of her knuckles. 

“I wanted to though - I still want to. In between everything, I still have time to think you’re the prettiest girl here and I wish we didn’t have to deal with this. Isn’t that a sign that the I’ve inhaled too much dust that I’m thinking, I wish we were in a different time?” Her eyes pricked again, his thoughts echoing what she’d been thinking as well. 

“Can you make me a promise?” She said, pulling them closer to the wall, in darkness. They weren’t entirely in the dark but there were a few hidden supplies in all the tunnels that she knew a torch would be up ahead and they’d need it soon. 

“What is it?”

“Whatever we do, here and now, it’s just for me and you. There’s no demon king, there’s no apocalypse for just now.”

He looked at her oddly and she pressed up against him once more. Her nose got in the way, smushing against his that she couldn’t help but laugh a little. Even Geiz, who was distressed early, laughed. It reverberated from his chest into her as he opened his mouth. The two of them tried to align in a way that made sense. Her tongue darted in quickly in between his lips, testing as her arms wrapped around his neck. Geiz’s arms around her moved so that their lean against the wall was now him pushing her up against the wall, hands supporting her back. He took his cue from her, his own tongue mimicking her actions just as she opened her mouth wider and tried to kiss the spark back into him. He leaned further into her against the cave, winding his arms around her like they could sink into the walls of this cave and forget about the hell they lived in. He sank into her more and more, the two of them holding each other as if the other was about to fall. They pulled away from each other slowly, disentangling their limbs before they removed their lips, holding onto just their arms. 

“We’ll find a way to stop him,” she murmured into his ear as she held onto him in the dark of the caves. Geiz tightened his hold around her, leaning his cheek at the top of her head. 


End file.
